DamonCarltonAndAPolarBear.com
DamonCarltonAndAPolarBear.com is a website first introduced at the Comic Con 2009 Lost panel, when the comedian Paul Scheer handed Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse a velvet painting he had been working on for the past 6 months, featuring the duo and a polar bear. It served as the central website to the ARG, presenting 16 different frames and a hub page with clues. All posters are now revealed and sold out. Introduction During the Q&A session in the Comic Con 2009 Lost panel, comedian Paul Scheer presented a velvet painting he has been working on for the past 6 months, featuring executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, hugged by a polar bear. Paul revealed that more artworks by him will be available on his website, carrying the same name as the painting. Paul rushed to the stage, and handed the painting to Damon. Ronie Midfew Arts The website, functioning as a blog, has been running since July 20th, 2009, five days before the Lost panel. The blog posts mainly theories and Lost-related news bits, though starting on August 3rd, mentions of a certain legal firm were made. Later on, news of his painting being thrown away were made, presumably by the company Ronie Midfew Arts (anagram to Widmore Fine Arts). Scheer uploaded a letter sent to DocArzt by the company, claiming Scheer has no right creating Lost-related artworks. The letter was sent by Ronie Midfew's assistant, Alexandra Miller. On August 12, Scheer recieved a call from Alexandra Miller. Scheer did some internet research, and apparently left some comments on the wrong Alexandra Miller Facebook page. He blamed it on Microsoft's Bing. Soon afterwards, a messenger arrived at Paul's house, informing him that Ronie Midfew invited him over to his office. During the meeting, Midfew and Scheer came to an agreement regarding the paintings, and along with show-runners Damon and Carlton, they combined their efforts to make the ultimate Lost experience prior to the airing of the final season. Visit to ABC Transcript: Damon, Carlton and a Polar Bear Transcripts On August 7th, Scheer visited ABC studios in Los Angeles in order to uncover the truth behind the trashing of his painting. Unable to get through security, he pretended to be Tom Friendly, which the security man recognized and gave permission to enter. While searching for the building, Scheer revealed he wrote a fanfic on the back of his painting, centering on Adam and Eve. Scheer failed to find the production building, though it was right behind him. Carlton also bumped into Scheer, though Scheer did not recognize him. Searching through a dumpster outside the Lost offices, Scheer found a rose, relating it to The Bachelor. The rose accidentaly broke, after Scheer presented it to the cameraman and said "will you take this rose?" Scheer also found a set design of the Temple elevation (set 493: 4+9+3=16), featuring hieroglyphs, four sides and a column. Along with it, Scheer recovered the shredded front page of the premiere episode's script of season 6, which he taped back together and revealed the episode's title. During his visit, Damon passed by while Scheer was looking through the trash, and while on the phone he remarked "I don't care what his motivation is, just make him dead." Enhanced Temple sketches Image:TempleSketch1.png| Image:TempleSketch2.png| Image:TempleSketch3.png| Artwork hunt Starting on August 16th, Ronie Midfew Arts and Scheer combined their efforts (with the help of executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse), and organize a hunt which eventually will present Lost fans with 16 original paintings. The hunts involve following clues on the main website, leading fans to real-world locations where they will receive a website address to where a new poster is hidden. Events have been organized in California, Boston, New York and Arizona. Trivia cup.]] *The site is owned by ABC. http://www.whois.net/whois/damoncarltonandapolarbear.com *During his visit to ABC, Scheer made a few references to characters and events from Lost episodes. ** He compared his visit to ABC to Ethan's mission of infiltrating the survivors. ** Walking through the lot with his map, Scheer mentioned it is like the cable Sayid found and followed. *While in the car, a drinking cup from Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack is visible for a few seconds. *The RSS Feed credits "admin" as the author of the posts. See also *Fan events - for the Lost Underground Art Project Category:Websites Category:Official sites